Existential Starlight Crisis
by Twilight Joltik
Summary: After finding Pit looking at the stars, Link starts to worry that perhaps the angel is anxious about the inevitable future. Meanwhile, he starts to develop his own existential crisis on similar grounds. LinkPit oneshot, for theunspokenprophet.


_**AN- So, after a conversation with theunspokenprophet, we came to an agreement. I would write a LinkPit oneshot for her, as well as something else in another story of mine, and she would do a drawing commission for me. So, here is my end of the bargain, I hope she and any others who may read this enjoy it. Only my ideas are mine, thank you, and enjoy! –Twilight Joltik**_

* * *

 _Existential Starlight Crisis_

 _By Twilight Joltik_

Whenever Pit disappeared, there were only two places where he ever turned up. One of which was the laundry room, a favorite hiding spot of both him and his dark-winged brother. Link thought it was adorable how he always seemed to end up covered in dryer sheets whenever he was in there, but considering he was no where to be found in the endless piles of clothes and towels the Smashers produced, he wouldn't get to tease his boyfriend about that on that occasion. Rather, he was sitting on top of the mansion's roof; his other favorite place, his cerulean eyes reflecting starlight.

The angel didn't even turn around when Link used his Clawshot from a balcony to climb up and sit by him. He only smiled slightly as the Hylian placed his hand on top of his, resting lightly on the loose roof tiles.

Pit was oddly quiet that night, as if he were deep in thought. The distant look in his eyes worried Link slightly, as it was one he often assumed when thinking about something unpleasant. Any time he'd asked what was wrong when Pit had bore that far-off expression, the answer could be anything from "eggplants" to "Chaos Kin", but it had always been something that shook the lovely angel to his very core. So, as any concerned lover would do, Link asked "You alright?".

It took Pit a moment to snap out of his daze, but once he did, he nodded eagerly. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just looking at the stars, that's all."

"Oh." Link felt a bit awkward for worrying about nothing, and turned his own attention to the night sky. He tried to trace out the constellations he remembered from back home, but none of them quite matched up. Even after so long, it still made him a bit uneasy to know the stars he saw weren't the ones that had hung over him all his life.

Did Pit feel the same? The question occurred to him, so he had to voice it, as stupid as it might seem. "Does it ever feel weird to know these stars aren't the same ones back home?"

His love tilted his head to one side as he answered. "No, not really. I mean, Palutena told me that when a hero dies, they become stars, so I guess these stars are just a different group of heroes. If anything, it's cool that I get to see these ones too."

"Stars… are dead heroes?" Link faintly remembered hearing a legend like that once, but hadn't ever regarded it as anything more than that. "Huh. Then what are comets?"

A bright laugh came from the angel, one that could probably cure any illness if bottled and sold. "Comets are big wads of space junk that look like they have a tail when they pass the sun. What else would they be?" Pit's eyes fell back upon the night sky as he gave an almost bitter chuckle. "I guess I can look forward to seeing our friends here up there, right?"

Though Pit was smiling, his words still hit like a rolling Goron. He hardly ever mentioned his immortality, to the point where Link often forgot being an angel gave Pit anything more than wings, but that alone told him quite clearly that he was not only fully aware of it, but feared what it may bring. Link wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and searched for words to assure him everything would be fine.

The only thing he could find was the triangle marking that was faintly branded on his hand. The Triforce, it gave him his own fate that was almost as terrifying as seeing every friend wither away before your eyes. "I won't end up there," Link faintly assured Pit. "I'll always be here for you, in all my lives, I know it!"

Oddly, Pit seemed to react with dull surprise to that."Yeah, you've said that a million times."

"Uh, y-yeah…" Link felt his cheeks burning. He'd really misread the situation, hadn't he?

"And even if you don't, I'll keep bugging you for the rest of time!", his gorgeous angel added with a grin. "But why mention that now? Did you think-" He could almost see the gears in Pit's head as he glanced up at the stars once more. "Oh. What, did you think I was up here to be all angsty about how everyone's gonna die someday?"

Link really didn't want to admit that was exactly what he was thinking, so the only response able to leave his lips was a strained laugh. Pit burst into one that was more sincere in response. "What, did you mix me and Pittoo up? I was just thinking, it'll be cool to know even when I can't see them, people like Samus and Ike and Shulk will still be looking after me."

"Yeah…" Link glanced up at the stars himself. Were people that had been dear to his past selves up there? That person he'd once been but couldn't remember at all, was some part of them looking down on him and Pit? Was he any different from that person at all? Thinking about all that confused him, left him feeling uneasy, and clearly, the angel beside him could see that, as he squeezed his hand like he did whenever he knew something was getting to him.

In that moment, Link realized he knew at least one thing that belonged to this him alone. Only this him could say, in this moment in time, that they loved and were loved by Pit. He loved him, loved him more than anything, and even if he could keep his promise and let that continue into his next lives, at this moment, that was his identity, the thing that set him apart from any Link before him. Not caring what some fragment of his past might be watching from the stars, he leaned in and kissed Pit, embracing the definition of the identity of the person he was now. Selfishly, he almost hoped that the next him would be unable to keep that promise, so it could remain his identity alone.

* * *

 _ **AN- Kind of based this on a conversation between Nowi and Tiki in a Fire Emblem Awakening DLC thing. Totally meant for it to be less existential and more fluffy, but I still think one could choke on all the fluff in here. Tood, you are welcome. Thanks for reading. –Twilight Joltik**_


End file.
